codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunted
The Story Chapter 1[http://codfanfic.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hunted&action=edit&section=2 ' '] My friend, Logan, and I were in the barracks playing cards, when some official looking people come in with guns. I said to Logan, "Hey, go get us some guns, just in case." "Okay." He left, and I went to investigate. Before I can get up, one man aimed his rifle and fired at me, and i fell out of my chair. They proceeded to kill everyone at the base. Logan and i were the only survivors. I walked outside, and found a body. I noticed that he's American. I wondered why they, as American, tried to kill us. I left for the armory. I hoped Logan knew more. Chapter 2 Toad watched as his friend, his mentor, his brother fell to the ground. Then he saw the other guns were aimed at him he ran and for what was like an hour. then he felt a sharp pain, as if Chuck Norris kicked him in the stomach. He fell to his knees and looked at the man behind him. John Mishnick looked at the man in front of him. The man was dying. He went for his weapon, then three shots rang into his chest. The man fell over and died. Mishnick turned around. “How convenient." "Happy to see me?" said Tina Smith, also known as Cat, who had just saved his life. Mishnick was grateful. He and Cat regrouped with their team and left. Meanwhile... I made it to the armory. Logan had gathered some survivors. Their names were Alex Rider, Victor Xavier, Allen Edwards, and John Micheals. Logan said he got a hold of four other people and they would be there soon. 30 minutes later, a plane landed we walked in to find three. Logan said there were four. Then i noticed a dead man in a jeep named Rook. i looked at the other two. They introduced themselves, but i already knew them. Captain Price and Soap Mactavish. They were legends! We all made a plan. Soap and Price would go and kill Sheperd, while we looked for survivors. They got ready to leave. Price kept saying, "This will be a one way trip." It was pretty annoying. We then left to go look for survivors. We boarded a waiting pave low, we then scanned the area. Nothing, nada, zilch. Then, we got a blip on the FOF tags (friend or foe). We went to check it out. A man came out of a shed which had 3 enemy bodies outside. He was wounded, as he took a bullet to the leg. We took him back to the house we were using as a base, and we patched him up. I asked, "What is your name?" He replied, "My name is Sam David." Chapter 3[http://codfanfic.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hunted&action=edit&section=4 ' '] Alex, Sam, and I got a call from a Task Force team south of Russia. We went to check it out. The others went to find the home base of the enemy, so it was just us three. We got off the pave low. "I will be back in two hours." said Nikolai. "Roger that." was my response. John didn't like it. They had to wait for the task force to fall for the trap, then kill them. They already got two, but they didn’t know how many were going to respond. So all they did was wait, which Mishnick didn't like. Logan, Longshot Allen and Victor went up to the old task force base. They hopped the fence and went to the Sheperd's office. Not only did they find everything destroyed, but three Shadow Company agents were in there. Cat held her HK416 at Victor's face, and said, "Drop the gun." Victor didn't move. Cat pushed the muzzle against his muzzle, and whispered, "I said, now." They dropped their weapons, and got on the ground. A few hours later, Logan woke up in a cell. He had blacked out a few hours ago, after being bashed in the face by the butt of a gun. He was surprised to be awake this early. "At least we know they are here." He repeated to himself. I saw two bodies on the floor. "Sam, how do you think they died?" He replied, "Not of old age I can tell you that." Then, gunshots rang out from all sides, front, back, left, right. We returned fire, making use of what little cover we had. I was firing my weapon, Sam firing his F2000. I then felt something hit me hard, and i blacked out. chapter 4[http://codfanfic.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hunted&action=edit&section=5 ' '] I woke up, to find i was all alone. Everyone else was taken. I wondered who took them, and where they were taken to. I realized i was shot. I looked at my watch. 2 hours since drop off. I heard low helicopter engines in the distance. It wasn’t Nikolai's pavelow. When he landed, I asked, "What are you doing here?" He replied, "Most people in this situation say 'Thank you, god!' or, 'I'm so happy to see you!'" he answered. i said "Get me out of here." Logan found a bobby pin. He stuck it in the handle, and picked the lock. Once opened, he whispered, "Heerrreee's Logan!" to the sentry before killing him. He went to the next door, and opened it. Allen walked out. "Glad to see you, Logan." He said. "You too." Logan replied. The rest were taken to a different cell block, so they left Cell Block A, and headed to Cell Block B. Logan opened the first door, and Longshot walked out. "Thanks, guys." "No problemo, amigos." "C'mon, let's go." They walked over to Victor's cell. They opened the door. He looked like six hulks just punched him. "Come on, get up, victor." said Logan, helping victor up. They carried him to the armory, where they stocked up on weapons. Logan called Nikolai. "Nikolai, this is Logan, we are at the enemy base, and we need pickup!" "I am on the way, my comrade." I got on the .50 Cal Machine Gun. Then, i saw Logan, and we landed. "Logan, where is Sam and Alex?" I asked, his answer was, "I thought they were with you!" Nikolai then said, "I am running low on gas, just get on!" "What about Sam and Alex?" I asked. "Don't worry, we will find them." said Logan. [http://codfanfic.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hunted&action=edit&section=6 ' ']' chapter 5'[http://codfanfic.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hunted&action=edit&section=7 ' '] When everybody was on, we left. I fired on a few enemies taking off, but other than that no one really pursued us. Then i noticed it a SAM site. The missile lock-on warning sounded. I heard Nikoli yell, "Again?" He tried to dodge it, but the missile impacted the tail rotor. Allen screamed, "How did you miss THAT?" The chopper crashed, and I blacked out. Sam woke up in a chair. He looked around, but saw nothing, as he was blindfolded. He tried to get up and take the blindfold off, but found he was tied up. He tried to scream for help, but couldn't, as he was gagged. He heard voices saying something he couldn't understand. He understood enough of it to know it was Russian. He heard one Russian cocking his gun, and a gunshot. But i felt nothing. Someone took off my blindfold. I found the person to be Alex. I woke up. Allen came over "Your guts are still in. Get up." he said. I looked around. Logan was saying coordinates into the radio and longshot was sleeping. I walked over to him and kicked him. He fell over on Allen's feet. He woke up with a yawn. Then he noticed we were looking at him, and he snapped to attention. Logan walked over. "Nikoli is gonna stay with Victor. WE have some errands to do". John looked at Casey. They had to get the TF141 members out of the Russian base. He moved the squad forward. They entered through a hole in the wall. "How convenient." ''He thought as three guards walked by. One looked right at them, and John aimed his gun at the man's chest. Seeming as the man hummed a song and walked away, he most likely never saw them. They made it to the brig. They breached the wall. One member was dead. The other was aiming his gun at the Russian guard. One Russian was dead, so they shot the other Russian and knocked out the task force member. '''chapter 6' "So, what did the Colonel say?" I asked. Logan responded, "You'll see". I started, "See whaaaaa-"I stopped as I saw it. A 30-story tall skyscraper surrounded by what looked like a city. "That is the enemy base". Alex was somewhere, but the squad didn't know where he was. Images flashed before Alex. flashback Alex’s pov I was at the last thing I remembered. The trap. But i wasn't myself. I saw my body, and it was moving with Sam and Corey. They kept moving. Nothing was different, apart from me watching something that happened before. They got to the trap. Corey was away. He was always staying back, the one think I don't like about him. Then the shots. Corey was still out of it. A bullet hit him, and blood splashed out of the wound. I heard Sam yell, "No!!!!" and go into a frenzy. He yelled things that would be bleeped out on a T.V. show. Then Alex, the one I was watching, was shot, and his brain flew out. Time slowed down as a bullet went in to Sam. The 'screen' blacked out when the flashback was over. present '' John looked at the body of the dead task force member. He was the second one they killed. He wondered why the Russians wanted his body. Cat came from John and said, "We have to go, the base is under attack!" '''chapter 203'[http://codfanfic.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hunted&action=edit&section=9 ' '] When John got back to the base, the battle was already over. He thought it was just a failed enemy recon attempt. “how convenient" earlier that day Corey’s pov We entered through the back way. Logan and I took out the guards. We had to get the blue prints for the skyscraper. We checked the shed first. Nothing but tools. Next the guard towers. All the guards are dead at least. Finally, the general's quarters. Bingo! The bad thing is that there was a new general. "Damn it!" I heard Allen say. The general got up. Logan shot him. "Damn it!" Allen said again. "I'm sorry, i panicked!" Logan said back. Then six guards came up from behind us. "Drop your weapons, now." One of them said. Over the com, Logan said, "On three." I knew what he meant. Logan shouted, "Three!" We turned around and killed the six guards. I grabbed the blueprints. "Let’s go!" I said. I heard Allen mumble "He can talk." We ran from cover to cover, killing whoever we found. We made it to the exit. As we ran, one enemy got a lucky shot. Allen fell to the ground. I knew he was dead, but I wanted to get him out. He was part of my team, and i went by the old saying, "No one gets left behind." Logan grabbed me and yelled, "We have to go!" Alex’s pov '' The 'screen' turned back on. I saw Allen dead on the ground, and Corey, Logan, and Longshot running. Corey survived, that's good. I had to talk to him. There was a flash. I was floating again, so i went to Corey and said, "Corey, are you there?" "Alex?" he answered. "But how?" "No time right now. Go. I'll talk to you later." '''chapter 7' Sam was on the 15th floor of the main building. Two guards were standing over him. He thought he would be kept here as a captive until they killed him. He'd live a few extra days then they would most likely kill him. I was talking to a dead man. I asked myself if i was insane. "Your not insane." "''Stop talking to me." I noticed I said that out loud. "What are you talking about, Corey?" Longshot said. Logan was looking at a map and didn't hear me. "Alright, we need to go this way" Logan said. A few minutes later we were at the crash. Victor was still out of it, but Nikolai was cleaning the place up. "Hey Nikolai" Logan said. "Where is Allen?" Nikolai asked. ''"He's dead." ''"I said stop talking" While i was talking, Logan told Nikolai what happened. Victor opened his eyes slowly. "Where am I?" he asked. Later we had a service for Allen "''What about me?" "''You don't count. Your not dead, I'm just insane". John took a good look at the P.O.W. His name was sam david. "Go..... to.... hell" Sam said. "Cat, you said he was your brother?" Sam's eyes grew wide. "Yes." "Poor him." "We should kill him" Cat said. "No. Not now" John replied. "''Sam is still alive, we have to help him." "''How do you know?" "''I dont just stay up in this crap hole. I go around" ''"That's nice. So where is he?" "''That's the problem. He's at the enemy base." "No shit. Where is he there?" "The big building." chapter 8 Sam was in awe from the news he just heard. All the sudden, Cat aimed her gun at John "how convenient" she said in that voice that all girls make when there being sarcastic. ah fu.. She fired three shots into his chest. "Why did you kill him?" Sam said because "Your my brother." Cat explained. "Plus the task force needed a spy. Out of all the great fighters of the underground world, I was picked." "Alright, Jill." "My name is Tina." "I know." he said with a smile. "Let’s go, I’ll explain more later." she said. We came up to the base. When two troops came out, we ambushed them. One looked up. It was Sam! Logan put his guard down. "Who's this?" I asked. "My sister." He replied. "Come on." "Our mission was to save Sam, and we got a replacement for Allen." We left for the makeshift base we made at the crash. When we got there, Nikolai sat up and said, "Hey guys. And hello girls. Who's this?" "Some whore we picked up." Longshot said with a smirk. "Fuck you." Sam said while punching him. Once we settled in, Cat told us how she survived the betrayal. flashback- Tina's POV We got off the helicopter. "Roach, your with me. Cat, take a squad and flank." A few hours later, we were there. Then i heard Price's radio transmission to all task force members- To not trust Shepherd. Then my Shadow Company squad came. "How convenient." ''John said. He ordered his squad to kill us. They shot all of them, except for me. I told john that i was undercover. ''present "''You're a traitor." Logan said. "I had no choice." She replied. "Shut up, both of you!" I said. "Now, let's go to bed. You two, you're on guard." "That was pretty beast." Alex told me in my mind "Thank you." "Now don't bug me. I'm going to sleep." '''The Last Push'[http://codfanfic.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hunted&action=edit&section=12 ' '] "Alright, we are going to end this." Logan said. "Me and Logan have come up with a plan." I added "These Shadow pricks have lived long enough. Now, it's time to go and kick there sorry asses." YEAH!!!" the squad yelled. "Were going to split up into two teams. Logan, you take Sam and Victor". "Longshot, Cat your with me. Logan take your team and charge the front while we sneak in and plant this time bomb I found when we were looking for the blueprints." The squad yelled a starting cheer. "FOR ALLEN!!!!" "Casey Kennedy, report to the General's office immediately." When Casey got there the new General promoted her to a Lieutenant. She was given command of a large number of Shadow Company's forces. "Thank you, sir. I will not let you down." 0600 Corey and Alex's POV "Alright! Logan take your squad" "Sam here." "I tossed him a prototype rocket launcher I found." Logan's team moved forward. "Let’s go!" I said to my team. "Cat, breach the door!" "Roger." She replied, as she set up a breaching charge and hit the timer. Beep. Beep. Beep, beep, beep, beep, be-be-be-be-be-be-BOOM! ''The timer went, and the breaching charge went off. We moved into the moved to the ground floor as we came in through the basement. "Where do we go from here?" I asked Cat. "Two stories up." she replied. "Two men coming." Longshot said. "Kill them." I told him. He shot them. He then regrouped with us. "On me." I ordered "Logan, do it." Sam fired a rocket it hit a small building and destroyed it. "This gun is fucking awesome!!!!!" He yelled. ''0800 hours When we arrived at the building's third story, numerous guards opened fire in us. "Longshot, hurry!!" Cat said. "Hold on, this isn't a job you wanna rush!" Once the bomb was planted we ran, unfortunately right into a crossfire. "RUN!!!" Longshot yelled. We ran, but Cat wasn't fast enough. An M240 opened fire and hit Cat six times in the chest, and two times in the neck. She went down, gasping for air. "NO!!!!" Sam yelled as he ran over to Tina, his F2000 blazing. "Tina, stay with me!" Longshot said, tending to her wounds. "Is she ok?" Sam said. "Hold on. Go help Corey." Longshot said. "No, I have to help her!" Sam shot back. "There's nothing you can do now go!" As Sam ran off, Longshot closed his eyes and took her dog tags. Tina David was dead. 1300 hours "Run, the bomb is about to blow!!!" I yelled we ran and from behind us there was a large explosion behind us. I looked back. The skyscraper was coming down. A shockwave was coming at us. It hit and I blacked out. A few hours later, I woke. Longshot was knocked out and on the floor. The rest of the squad was clearing the area. The place was destroyed. I walked over to Logan "Holy shit. It's the bulletproof Corey Walden back from the grave! Sam wants to talk to you" He said. "Oh yeah, it's over. Pick up is on its way." I went over to Sam "hey you ok" I asked "Yeah, I'm fine." He sighed "Let's go." 1600 hours A few hours later Nikolai got there with a new helicopter. We all got on board "Nikolai, get us out of here." Logan said. "OK taking off. Where to?" Nikolai asked. "Just take us home." Credits Thanks for reading. I hope you had as much fun reading as i had writing it. I'd like to give a special thanks to Bumblebeeprime09 for fixing my mistakes. Sycorabbit as Corey Walden and nikolai Alex Martin Rider as Alex Rider Pillsbury810 as Logan Smith and Allen Edwards BravoAlphaSix as John Mishnick and Casey Kennedy My Wunderwaffle iz missin as Victor Xavier Rampantloin513 as Longshot and Bumblebeeprime09 as Tina David and Sam David characters Cpt.Corey Walden/active MSgt.Logan Smith/active LCpl.Alex Rider/KIA/alive in Corey's mind Pvt.Victor Xavier/active Sgt.Allen Edwards/KIA Cpl.John "longshot"/active Pfc.Sam David/active T/5.Tina David/KIA Shadow comp. Lt. John Mishnick/KIA Lt. Casey Kennedy/KIA Tina David/active Ssgt. cann onfodder/KIA pvt. red shirt/KIA gun gallery coreys ar.jpg|corey's M16A4 coreys pistol.jpg|corey's M1911 Tina417.jpg|Tina (AKA Cat)'s HK417 Tina416.jpg|Tina's HK416 TinaM9.jpg|Tina's M9 SamF2000.jpg|Sam's F2000 SamG17.jpg|Sam's Glock 17 Category:FanFiction